


From Sixteen to Seventy-nine

by Ameyra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, just something that crossed my mind and took about ten minutes to write, life story, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameyra/pseuds/Ameyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Sixteen when...<br/>Stiles is Seventeen when...<br/>Stiles is Eighteen when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Sixteen to Seventy-nine

Stiles is sixteen when his best friend gets in trouble because of him and ends up being a werewolf. Stiles is sixteen when he falls in love for the first time. Stiles is seventeen when he gets possessed by a demon, a very dear friend dies and they all are left being scarred.  
Stiles is seventeen when he gets gis heart broken for the first time.  
Stiles is eighteen when he has to face a threat he can't see, save some freshmen's life and tries not to die too young. Stiles is eighteen when he gives up on love and decides to end up as a lonely cat woman (partly just to spite the lack of feral dogs he currently hangs out with).  
Stiles is eighteen when he thinks about what he could tell his kids one day what he did in his adolescence and realises he doesn't have a "The-Summer-I-was-XX-years-old..."-Story to tell to the little fellas.  
Stiles is nineteen when he realises that he won't have to tell his kids invented stories because he won't ever have any. He also realises that he gave up on love way too early because now it's too late.  
Stiles is nineteen when the doctors tell him he won't live long enough to celebrate his 20th birthday.  
Stiles is nineteen when he realises that he never even considered his mind giving up on him, instead of his body.  
Stiles is nineteen, lying in a hospital bed surrounded by family and friends he sometimes doesn't recognise when a foreign man enters the room and the last word Stiles will ever say is: "Derek."

 

At least Stiles thinks so when consciousness slips away from him and he can see his life passing by in this one single memory of Derek's smile. 

Stiles survives. 

Stiles is twenty when he is released from the hospital and Derek is waiting for him at the new built Hale house.  
Stiles is twenty-two when he starts to believe in love again.  
Stiles is twenty-five when Derek proposes to him.  
Stiles is twenty-six when they marry, twenty-eight when thay adopt an abandones werewolf pup and then another and another and a last one.  
Stiles is thirty-nine when he finally gets to tell stories about his childhood and slightly modified adolescence. Stiles is fourty-seven when he tells their children the truth. 

Stiles is seventy-nine when a well-known man enters the toom and the last word Stiles will ever say is: "Derek."

\---------------------------------------  
I'm thelucidityblog on tumblr (main acc is x-lucis.tumblr.com)


End file.
